


By Your Side

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [416]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, just non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love to read a part to two the last demon!dean mpreg!sam one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Second Part to [Monitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914565)(406)  
> Also I don't accept prompts here, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean had been keeping Sam in the room, keeping an eye on him, like he said he would.

The morning sickness lightened up as Sam went further along in his pregnancy to the point that Dean wasn’t forcing Sam to keep the IV in his arm.

Sam could keep most food down, and Dean would enjoy coming into the room, with a full plate of food, and he feed to Sam.

“Dean…I can…I can eat on my own.” Sam said, after swallowing another piece of food down.

“I know…but I like this way better.” Dean murmured. Sam nodded, and unwillingly opened his mouth to accept the next piece that Dean fed to him.

_

When Sam wanted to stretch his legs outside of the room, Dean was constantly by his side, a hand always around Sam’s waist, arm, hand, or shoulder while Sam walked around slowly, starting to get a slight waddle from the growing bump.

If Sam got tired, or his feet started aching, Dean would carry him back to the room, lying Sam on the bed, and rubbing whatever ached, or he would give Sam soft kisses until Sam rolled over, trying to fall asleep, knowing that Dean wouldn’t leave no matter how much he begged or asked.

_

“’M gonna take a nap.” Sam murmured, after what felt like a long day.

Dean settled down beside him, and Sam held back the cringe as he shut his eyes and tried to level out his breathing.

Sam felt Dean’s hands softly tracing patterns on his arms, which made it a little harder to fall asleep when he felt a sharp kick from the baby.

Sam gasped, eyes shooting open, and Dean sat up, alert.

“What? What happened?” Dean asked, eyes scanning down Sam’s body.

“Baby….kicked…” Sam said.

Dean’s eyes shot down to Sam’s bump, and he pressed a hand against it, feeling another kick, making Sam gasp again. Sam saw Dean’s eyes flash to black for a split second, before a grin emerged on his face.

“Well then….” Dean murmured, leaning down, and kissing Sam’s stomach. “Hey there. Pretty strong, aren’t ya?” Dean chuckled. “You just be careful in there. Don’t wanna hurt Daddy after all, do ya?” Dean said, rubbing the bump, before looking up at Sam, kissing Sam’s lips softly.  "Baby’ll be healthy. Grow up big and strong."

"Yeah…” Sam said.

“Try to go back to sleep.”

“OK…” Sam said, before shutting his eyes again.


End file.
